Behind the truth
by Ru-x-ryu
Summary: When High School that Marinette chose has a new rule to not accept females anymore, she has to make a decision, and she won't give up on her dreams that easily. Now with a new name she has to face one of the hardest challenges in her life - she has to hide her true gender.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette stood in front of the mirror in her room.

It was a really hard way to go, she had plenty other, better and easier choices. But, she chose this particular one. You can say that she is stupid, you can question if she's aware of what awaits her, what she got into. But her response will always be the same – I know.

What she did, you ask? Well, it's not really a long or complicated story.

Marinette treated sewing and creating clothing designs as a hobby, she didn't really knew what to do with her future yet, but she was sure that it must be something about fashion. There are plenty of high schools in Paris, but none of them matched her taste - except this one.

The Great Oak Boarding High School was Marinette's goal, her dream. Ever since she heard about it, she wanted to attend there. Not only the school atmosphere is nice and relaxing, there is also very highly rated education level, most teachers are kind, helpful and motivating, the principal and vice-principal are described as the best principals who ever existed, the tuition wasn't too high, it was also a boarding school, which means she can finally taste some freedom and be independent. But the best trait for her was that, there is an after-school fashion designing class. All sewing supplies, are already there – needles, various kinds of fabric, threads, mannequins, just everything what a young wannabe-fashion designer needs.

But,  
The new school rule added this year was a bit… troubling.  
The principal announced that from now on, it's going to be a single-sex school – only for boys. Which means that only boys are accepted there now.  
It was a problem, true, but Marinette was a stubborn girl… or rather, boy.  
All the girls who were there before are still able to continue attending there, but many of them changed schools, because their parents weren't really comfortable with the idea of their daughters attending to a boy school. So at least she won't be the only girl in this school.  
She indeed was nervous, but that didn't mean she's going to give up. She chose that school and she is going to attend to that school no matter what price she must pay.

She looked… good, boyish enough to trick everyone that she is a boy.  
Her dark hair was cut into something in between a pixie cut and a messy bob, not too short and not too long, it was reaching just above her chin.  
She didn't wear any makeup, she could wear some but… she didn't want to risk it.  
Her clothes were casual, nothing really standing out – she had a white t-shirt with black "live" inscription, a black jacket on it, grey jeans, black belt, white converse shoes and dark grey, knitted beanie. Underneath her clothes, she had a chest binder to hide her B-cup size breasts. She made it by herself, it was hard but she managed.

She grabbed her bag, got out of her room and locked the doors, walked down the stairs and went outside. She was walking through the school campus now, heading towards the front door of her new high school. It was very quiet and peaceful outside, only bird's chirping could be heard. The weather was nice, not too cold or too warm, it was beginning of Atumn after all, It was a nice day, she'd remember it as either the they when she did the impossible or the worst day of her life - she doesn't know yet.

It was

The first day of school

Yes, she was present on the start of the school year ceremony yesterday - but it was a completely different situation. Yesterday, she wasn't really noticed by anyone. She was standing at the back in the suit, and disappeared as fast as she could. 

But today was different, today she will be judged by everyone, today she can be doomed. She didn't know if she should make friends or be a typical loner. Both had pros and cons.  
From one side – if she made friends, she would have someone to support her, and she'd blend in more but, those "friends" could find out that she's not a boy and she would be expelled.  
From the other side – if she was a loner, no one would find out that she is a girl that easily but, she can be bullied and getting attention from others could result in actually revealing that she is a girl.  
Well, she decided to go with friends. It's always good to have friends, right? She's not a loner type anyway, she would just get bored, plus, if she's sneaky enough, no one will find out about her real gender.

It was hard to get to the school, she don't think she would succeed if she haven't got a bit help from the vice-principal – Tikki.  
Tikki was very popular in school, if anyone had trouble Tikki would gladly help. She had reddish ginger hair and big, blue eyes. She was always cheerful and so, so kind. Tikki is the only one who knows that Marinette is a girl, she saw that on the documents few months ago – but after a long speech that Marinette gave her about why she wants to attend to that school, she gave her a warm smile and said "Marking someone as a male on the forms, while they are female isn't a good thing, you know? It's kind of against the rules to let a girl in. But I'll do my best. You can leave now.", Marinette thanked her and when she was just about to leave, Tikki said with a wink "Oh, and from now on, your name is "Marin Dupain-Cheng."".

She stopped walking, looking at the front door. She stood there for a minute, thinking about everything. She took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and whispering to herself "Well, here we go." Before entering the building.


	2. It has begun

Breath in.

Breath out.

After few seconds of hesitation, I took first step inside the building, but suddenly my legs refused to obey.

I'm sure that my heartrate is way too fast, I stood, looking at the crowds of boys in front of me. I can't move, I'm afraid, afraid of what will come. What if they will notice? What if someone will see my true identity? I'm sure that I will be expelled by Principal Plagg, even if Vice-Principal Tikki would try to help me.

No.

It can get even worse than that, my parents will know, they will be disappointed, disappointed in me. In what I become, the image of their hurt faces can't live my head.

My whole body is trembling, I'm so nervous. _"Get yourself together for fuck's sake!"_ I thought to myself, taking a deep breath, I walked forward.

The crowd inside is huge. Everyone is walking in different directions. It's so loud, you can hear laugh, anger, sadness, all of them at once in a big hallway.

All the info about classes and classrooms are on my phone, I took it out of my pocket and checked it once again, my mind just isn't able to remember that one, simple information. _"Chemistry, classroom 125 on the second floor"_ I said to myself, actually trying to remember it this time. I was looking around, at all the boys walking around the building, well, it's now a boy school after all, but I still need to get used to the feeling of being surrounded by males only.

I took first steps on the stairs.

One

Two

Three

I can't stop trembling.

I walked straight slowly, heading towards my classroom. Is it really going to work out? Will no one notice who I really am? I can accidentally say or write my true name instead of "Marin", or enter girls bathroom without thinking… There are so many possibilities after all, so many possibilities to fuck up.  
I tried to show no emotion, looking straight forward, but It just didn't work, my eyes keep looking down, afraid to make any eye-contact with someone. Walking towards one classroom felt like hours, like an endless maze, but I finally made it, the classroom 125 is right before me.

Focus Marinette, just focus, you can do it. No I can't.

I swallowed and slowly walked inside, trying not to attract any attention. The classroom isn't really special, there are 3 rows – one next to the window, the middle one and one next to the wall. Each row has 5 desks for 2 students. In the first row are the nerds, you can guess it just by looking at them – at the perfect clothing, glasses, books they are reading. In the middle rows are casual boys, those who just blend in. And in the last row are uh… not really nice-looking guys – the delinquents. There are always few of those in each class, they can torture you every day and turn your school life into hell - if you will stand out not in a bad way. You just have to be lucky, which, isn't really my trait..

I took a deep breath and looked around the classroom for a desk I could sit in, and then I noticed it, or rather _him._

Adrien.

He was sitting alone, in the third desk in the next-to-the-wall row, looks like I have some luck after all, because it just has to be a miracle.

He is in my class.

 _He is in my class._

Few seconds passed after I realized that I have been looking at him with a weird and scary smile for about a minute, I shook my head and walked towards the desk he is sitting in, I hope I won't fuck it up.

Please Marinette just don't fuck it up.

"H-Hello..! M-My.. My name is M-Marin! Could I.. uh, sit with y-you?"

Great.

I kept saying to myself in my head that it didn't came out as lame as I thought, he gave me a curious stare for few seconds, it worried me a bit, but then smiled and said

-"Yeah, sure, my name is Adrien. Nice to meet you!"

He took out his hand for a handshake, I just stood there paralyzed like an idiot, his smile is so beautiful.

if I could, I would frame it and hang it on the wall in my room.

I slowly reached out to him, my hand brushing with his for a moment. I noticed how soft and warm his hand is as soon as I grabbed and shook it, but the handshake lasted only a second. As warmth disappeared, I realized how much I want to touch him again, how much I want to hold his hand a bit longer. My face must be really flushed right now, so I hurried and sat next to him so he couldn't see it. I could hear the loud beating of my heart in my ears, I couldn't focus, I won't be able to focus for the next 3 years spent here.

The bell just rang.

Ok Marinette, it's ok, you can do this.

The teacher walked in. The first thing I noticed about him is how tall he is. He must be at least 6'4. His hair has the darkest shade of brown I ever saw. His clear, green eyes looking like two emeralds, in a piercing, cold stare.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Mr. Moreau, I usually teach Chemistry, but I was also chosen to be your homeroom teacher . I hope those 3 years will be good and you won't cause any problems. Now pair up and come with me, I will show you the school." The teacher said in a calm, serious voice. All the students got up as he walked towards the door.

I saw Adrien standing up as well, I followed him to the door. He turned around and saw me coming after him, a small, warm smile appeared on his face.

-"Oh, Marin! Do you want to pair up with me?"

Yes, of course, I will gladly pair up with you, maybe for the whole life please let's get married and live together forever I love you  
-"Uh, um.. . Y-Yeah!" I said.

He looked happy, well, surely not as much as I did. I probably look stupid, like a little child getting ice cream. Is it because he's not alone? Because he has someone to talk to on the first day? Well, I'm doing my best not to scream from happiness because oh my god Adrien Agreste is talking to me.

The teacher is explaining where everything is and where we can find all the classrooms. I'm looking around, excited and scared at the same time at the thought of a new school. It's a first small step towards my dreams about being a fashion designer, the plan is working, but my hands are still trembling. Bad thoughts once again appeared in my mind, the images of failure and worst possible scenarios are playing in my head right now. I could feel how pale my face is right now, and not only my hands started trembling. Adrien must have noticed this because he gives me a worried look.

Shit.

-"Marin? Uh.. Is everything alright? You don't look so good."

What do I do What do I do What do I do What do I do What do I do What do I do

-„Y-Yeah I'm.. ok! It's just.. uh.. new school and… heh.. I-I'm just nervous, that's a-all.." I said shyly, with a soft smile. He didn't seem convinced but let it go. Good. I'm happy that he's worried about me but last thing I need right now is him finding out about who I really am. Alright Marinette, get yourself together, It's ok, no one noticed and no one will.

I thought as I walked forward next to Adrien.

The last bell rang, it was time to go home.

I started packing myself, it was a good day actually, better than I expected.

First of all, no one noticed that I'm actually a girl.

Second of all, oh my god I think I might actually become friends with Adrien.

He's very nice to me, I mean, he's nice to everyone but I'm sitting with him in every class! That's something, right? I hope we can grow closer soon. I actually haven't thought about how we can be together because well, I'm actually a girl and he doesn't know it. But I'll get an idea sooner or later, I just need to think it through a bit more, but right now I just want to go home.. I'm so tired.

-"Um.. Marin, aren't you going home? I don't think you can stay in the classroom.." I heard someone say. Wait. That voice..

Adrien.

I got up so fast that I tripped and fell on the floor. Adrien looked worried and walked towards me to help me. "N-No, no, It's ok!" I said and tried to get up by myself but my leg got tanged with my bag and I fell once again. This time when he offered me a hand, I grabbed it and got up. My face must be really flushed right now. Suddenly, I heard a soft laugh.

-"Oh Marin, you need to be more careful. Now, I need to go, see you tomorrow!" Adrien said with a smile and walked away. And I still stayed in the classroom, thinking how wonderful his laugh sounds like.


End file.
